Need You Now
by barnex0921
Summary: Chlollie; One-shot inspired by Lady Antebellum's song. Enjoy!


Hello, I'm not new to FF, but it has been awhile since I've written anything down. I'm on break, so I'm hoping to get all my ideas on paper. I know its rough, so don't bother with flames, I'm working out the kinks :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Lady Antebellum.

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

"You have no new Messages"

Chloe didn't know what was worse; not hearing from him, or the fact that she was upset that she hadn't heard from him. She knew after he found out about her "borrowing" he'd be angry, but she was still the Watchtower and needed to know where her team was at all times.

She didn't know how he found the tracking the device, but she had a new place she wanted to stick it…

Her head felt heavy and she let it fall into her hands. He has a right to be angry…_I betrayed his trust_…_ruined what we had_… she thought, but really what did they have? One night led to another and they never discussed what it meant or if it meant anything at all.

The team was just starting to come together. Why did she let herself succumb to her feelings?

She'd have to be blind to not notice his chiseled chin, and deep brown eyes, but sleeping with Oliver Queen? That was a new low point. Not that Oliver wasn't a great guy, but they were friends and now that was tainted by what they did, what she did.

Chloe felt the wetness run down her cheek and pool into her hand, '_and here come the tears,'_ she wiped her eyes trying to push back the tears. She didn't know why the thought of Oliver not being in her life felt like a bowling ball to the chest, but the mere thought brought on the waterworks.

She refused to call him.

_If he wanted to talk, he'd call._

She didn't have anything to say anyway.

_He would just be a complication._

She should still be mourning Jimmy.

_Maybe he sent an email._

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**

RIGHT-LEFT-UPPERCUT

Thud'thud'thud

"Again!"

"Oliver, I can't…We've been at it for hours…I need sleep ya know." Mia was hunched over trying to catch her breath. "Can we pick it up tomorrow…or better yet next week?"

Oliver acted as if he hadn't heard her. "Come on, you gotta keep at it." He wiped the sweat off his brow. If only she knew that he couldn't sleep and hadn't in two days. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her green ones and he was too hurt to want that.

"No. You said I need to know my limits and for tonight, this is mine. You look like you're about to keel over anyway. What's going on?" Oliver said nothing and walked away from the practice dummy, this was neither the time nor the person to talk to.

"Nothing, just go…" he took a deep breath, no reason to alienate his only friend. "You're right it's late, I'll see you at our next session." Mia didn't want to leave her 'teacher' in this state; dark circles under his eyes, unshaven, dull looking eyes, but she knew who could help.

"Okay." She grabbed her things, throwing on a jacket to protect her from the cold nights of Metropolis. "See ya." She pulled out her phone and dialed the number, "Hey Chlo, it's Mia."

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
**

Finding no unread emails, Chloe set her mind to cleaning up watchtower. Just because she was in charge of keeping up with a band of misfits…er...heroes, didn't mean she couldn't have a clean work area.

Under a pile of ruined leather suits, she found a green glass bottle. _This looks familiar_. It was sad that the bottle was just as full as she left it after her one, unfinished, glass that night. _We can't even blame it on the alcohol._

So much for not thinking about him. She sighed, plopped onto the couch, and gave up on the whole cleaning idea. Instead, she found a drinking glass and filled it with the bronze drink. _Here's to forgetting._

She brought the glass to her lips, the aroma brought on memories and images from their recent encounters. Without thinking, she let the glass drop from her hand. She watched it shatter and felt the unsought tirade of tears run down her face.

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry; sorry she broke his trust, sorry she hurt him, sorry she couldn't be his friend anymore. She had learned at an early age that being in love with your friend doesn't lead to a happy ending.

The sound of her sobs was soon drowned out by the ring of her cell phone, _'here he comes here comes speed racer.'_ She jumped up to answer the call. "Watchtower." She could hear the roughness of her voice and hopped the caller did not.

"Hey Chlo, its Mia. Oliver's…friend?"

What he couldn't call her himself now? "Hi Mia, what can I do for you?" Even though Mia couldn't see her, Chloe straighten her clothes and turned on her computer in case she had work to do.

"Well nothing for me, but…see its more about Oliver." _Oh no, what happened to him?_ Her heart began to flutter in panic.

"Is he in danger? Mia please tell me so we can help him."

"No, sorry, Oliver's not in danger or anything. Well maybe he is," Chloe was going to strangle this girl.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"He's not in physical danger, but he seems really down. I don't think he's been sleeping. And I just thought he should talk to someone. You know a friend? And since you two are friends, I was hoping you could go talk to him, please."

Chloe didn't know how to respond, what would be troubling Oliver so much that Mia would notice? As much as she knew she wasn't ready to see him, she agreed. If she ever wanted to be friends with him again, she needed to act like it. "I'm on my way."

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**

Oliver toyed with the liquid in his glass, swaying it side to side. He yearned for the burn that would follow the drink, but couldn't bring himself to take it. He didn't want to solve his issues with drinking…again. He set the glass down, and he rubbed his face.

He missed her. She was his confidant, the one person he could talk to anywhere at any time. _How can you talk to someone about your problems, when she's the one causing them? _

He loved Chloe, and realized that was why her lies had hurt him so much. Again, he found himself with his heart to give, and before he can, it is broken into pieces.

The clock reads a quarter past one. Exhausted, he decides to go to bed and see if he can get some sleep, but as he turns off the light, he hears a knock at the door. It's no surprise to get late night visitors, but he's in no mood to entertain whoever it is.

"Do you know what time it…is?" Chloe. At his doorstep. He immediately notices the red in her eyes.

"Mia called. Said you could use a friend?" Her smile doesn't reach her eyes, but her being there is all Oliver needs, and his arms wrapped around her is all Chloe needs.

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now**


End file.
